conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Orsitsch
,Wikipedia, since 1933 the whereabouts of Maria Orsitsch are unknown]] Maria Orsitsch (Her surname in other orthography: , Ortisch, Orschitsch, Orsic), born 31 October 1895 in Zagreb, Donji Grad, was a medium of the Vril society in Munich.http://1stmuse.com/maria_orsitsch/ The Vril group may have been a precursor to the US (See CIA website, Collection/Stargate), as they had conducted Psychic research in the interests of the Nazi party. Family A snapshot of the life of Maria Orsitsch is first mentioned and pictured in Bergier and Pauwels 1967 book: "Aufbruch ins dritte Jahrtausend: von der Zukunft der phantastischen Vernunft". Orsitsch was born on 31 October 1895 in Zagreb. Her father was a Croatian and her mother was a German from Vienna. Maria’s father, Tomislav Orsitsch, was born in a house nearby St. Stephans Cathedral in Zagreb, Croatia, under the Austro-Hungarian empire. Tomislav was an architect in the 1890s in an office located in Ban Jelačić Square (Trg bana Jelačića). During a trip to Vienna, Tomislav met an exceptionally beautiful young ballerina by the name of Sabine. They fell in love, married, and had Maria. Sometime after Maria was born, Tomislav had changed his name to Thomas. Vril society Maria Orsitsch was a medium who became associated with the Vril Society in München (Munich). Maria soon followed the German National Movement which was active after the World War. The main goal of this movement was to unite Austria with Germany. In the year 1919, Maria moved to Munich with her fiancé. There, Maria came in contact with the Thule Gesellschaft. Maria joined with Traute A., also from Munich, and several other female friends, who formed an inner circle of “Alldeutsche Gesellschaft für Metaphysik”, better known as the Vril Gesellschaft. They were all young ladies with very long hair. Maria was blond and Traute was brown-haired. They had long horse tails, a very uncommon hairstyle at that time, which became a disctinctive characteristic in all of the women who integrated into Vril. {|width=100% | Munich Device prototype (1922-24)]] The objective of the Vril group was to acquire knowledge about Vril (energy) through psychic means (Compare to CIA’s ), and to disclose pertinent information to Thule in the interests of the Nazi party. Thus came the development of the Munich Device, called the Jenseitsflugmaschine (JFM) "Otherworld flying machine".ANDROMEDA-GERÄT (ANDROMEDA DEVICE) 1943-1945 by This was the very first Reichsflugscheiben ("Nazi UFO") that began construction in 1922, Munich. The metaphysical projekt was confiscated by the SS ( ) in 1933, likely tipped off by physicist who was allegedly aware of the JFM since 1924. When Adolf Hitler came into power as chancellor of Germany in 1933, all secret societies and esoteric organisations were suppressed and banned by 1935.Wikipedia, Their metaphysical research was confiscated and resumed by the paramilitary group to serve their own interests—which thus begun the RundFlugZeug (RFZ) program of armed Nazi flying discs. Antarctica It’s believed that the Deutsche Atartiktische Expedition (German Antarctic Expedition) of 1938 to 1939 paved the way for the escape of key SS ( ) officials, such as the Entwicklungsstellen (SS development teams) who possessed the knowledge of Vril (energy) that Maria Orsitsch and the Vril group acquired in 1919. The SS remnant had escaped to (German: Neuschwabenland), a former NS location in Antarctica. The Atartiktische Expedition discovered a secret underground base in proximity of this region, where the Fourth Reich is said to be born. It may explain why Antarctica is a no-fly zone protected by several countries, with the USA smack in the center,Wikipedia, as either strategic defense positioning, or as mole fronts. Fourth Reich The Fourth Reich is suspected to have been born at a secret location in Antarctica having at its disposal the knowledge of Vril (energy). The German immigration programs by the USA, known as Operation Paperclip and Russia’s Operation Osoaviakhim, serve the Fourth Reich as moles in both governments. The Space Race, in a period that we have called the “Cold War”, has served the Fourth Reich to advance our nations until a desired point is reached. Thereupon, when the climax is met, the Fourth Reich plans to reveal itself to the utter horror of the Nations. Its moles and “sleepers” in both the USA and Russia will then be “activated”. It should be noted that the Fourth Reich may be an entirely different beast, one that does not rely on neo-nazi hate groups. However, its agenda and function remains totalitarianistic. This lends to further speculation that it is ultimately tied into the New World Order and/or Alien agenda. Conspiracy It’s long been thought by conspiracy theorists that Maria Orsitsch was part of Hitler’s inner circle, calling her “daughter” or “Goddess of the Devil”, and that she escaped with him to either Antarctica, or Argentina in 1945. But the truth is — when Hitler came into power in 1933, all Secret societies were disavowed and disbanded in NS Germany.Wikipedia, The projekts of Thule were confiscated by the , and by this time Maria’s whereabouts remain unknown—whether imprisoned, killed, or escaped, no one knows. It has also been difficult to peer review Bergier and Pauwel’s historical claims about Maria Orsitsch, her family, and the Vril society. Unfortunately, critics are quick to dismiss her and the Vril society as “fictional”,Wikipedia, even despite much of early NS Germany’s history having been reduced to ashes, largely from book burnings. But, the real conspiracy is not so much about Maria’s whereabouts, as it is the coverup of her legitimacy and the Vril society’s accomplishments in having aquired the knowledge of Vril (energy)—or References Resources * Verschwiegene Existenz - Leben der Maria Ortisch Taschenbuch – 17. April 2008 von Sven Peters * Wikipedia, Category:Vril conspiracy Category:Fourth Reich